Realistic SIOC: They call me the male witch of the North
by Fairy of stories
Summary: This story is about a girl reincarnated as the 2nd son of Ned Stark and her struggle to live in a fictional world.


Hello, Storyworld here. This is my first realistic SIOC in the series to come.

**Chapter 1: Little Ned**

I was a normal school girl before I died and reincarnated. I was planning to study and become a teacher because they always have jobs. Now I'm here, IN A FREAKING FICTIONAL WORLD!

People in my situation might rejoice for ending up in their favorite tv-show but let me remind you guys that it is one thing to watch a fictional world of the medieval times in a fantasy universe than actually living it. This place is basically a death trap and I don't wanna die... again.

How did I know I ended up in Game of Thrones/A song of fire... well, I have a father called Ned a red-haired mother called Lady Catelyn and then an older brother named Robb and a "bastard sibling" called Jon. A younger sister named Sansa and twin siblings Arya and Bran Stark. I suppose little Rickon is the child in Catelyn's tummy right now. Dammit, why couldn't I be reborn in another world with fewer problems or at least some modern technologies? They don't have any toilets or clean tap water. I can't live in this area. Medieval times is not for a girl like me... oh wait I'm not a girl. I'm a boy. You know the song "If I were a boy?" by Rihanna. Yeah, don't sing that too much or you might be reborn as a boy one day.

Achoo!

Why is this place so cold. I wanna go to south. North isn't my home.

This isn't my home in the first place. I can't relate to these fictional characters nor do I want to. I had a perfectly fine family with a doting father and a strict but loving mother. Why would I want to play family with these people?

There are many questions and few answers. I'll just leave it at that because otherwise, I'll really start to cry.

"There you are", Sir Rodrick found me and took by the neck as he dragged me out to the training area.

Goddammit, I cannot hide from this man.

He shoved me towards Robb who avoided me and handed me a sword.

"Edward, raise your sword", Sir. Rodrick said.

"I don't want to", is what I would want to say but the stares and laughing eyes were already mocking me silently.

I was always a constant disappointment to Ned and Catelyn, just because I was a boy and did not know how to fight nor did I want to learn how to. Obviously these people need more brains than brawns. That's what got Ned and Robb killed in the first place.

I raised the sword and I began to half-heartedly flay it like an idiot as Arya sat on the side laughing as I fell to the butt. Robb just looked at me with those disappointing eyes.

I told them already that I didn't want to fight.

"Enough!", Sir. Rodrick had certainly lost his patience again. "Go and practice on the dummy".

I went to the scarecrow as I started to fling my wooden sword half-heartedly. It is cold and I want to cry. No one seemed to care what I wanted. I only wanted to read books but nooo Stark men need to know how to fight. I only wanted to travel down to south but nooo Stark men are awaiting the long long winter that only lasted one night in the TV-show.

This life is simply too depressing. Should I just run away? Would I even last one night out there alone?

Too depressing, simply too depressing.

"Edward!", I heard Ned's voice as I turned around and saw him beckon me over.

I followed him towards his study as I awaited a huge scolding.

"Edward", he said with a lot softer voice. "Why aren't you putting any effort. We've been over this before. You need to train to become a Lord if Robb doesn't become The Lord of Winterfell".

"How about having faith in Robb becoming an heir and letting Brandon be the spare. He is already showing capabilities in being a Lord".

"But you are the second born. It is tradition and family rule".

"But Lord Stark", I never called him father. "Look at me I am no fighter. People around me don't even hold any hope for me to become a worthwhile Lord of Winterfell so why don't we give this up already".

"I know that you have no faith in you. But I have faith that you can achieve anything. Besides look at what happened to me. I am glad that my father taught me everything I needed to know otherwise I wouldn't be able to rule the North after your uncle Brandon died".

I clicked my tongue.

"But I'm not you. I don't want to learn swordsmanship. I want to study and read books".

"No, and if you continue this act I will have to send you away to become someone's warden", he looked at me sternly and I looked away.

Father and son. So lookalike. The circumstances except for reincarnation was similar too.

He shooed me away and made sure to remind of what had been warned. It looks like I'll really have to run away after all. There is nothing for me here.

As I ate dinner quietly I started to plan my escape. I call it the Grand Escape!

The rest of the week I gathered enough food to last me for about a week while diligently training swordsmanship. I saw pride in Ned's eyes. Like I cared about anyone in this place. They all probably thought I had been set straight. Well, I'll let them believe that. As soon as I'm out of here I'll finally be free.

I had already memorized the pattern of the guards as I already knew the loophole. Glory to disguising.

I checked the night before to see if I had everything. I had the map and I knew I would have a hard time navigating but anything was better than being in this place. If I die then I die. I'm sick of my cowardness already.

The dawn arrived and I locked my door. It was good that I always locked my door as everyone would think that I was sleeping. Besides this would give me time before they start looking. I walked towards Jon's room and put my letter under his door. I hope he read it. After that, I also placed a letter under Robb's door and then a letter under Ned and Cat's door. A little letter under Sansa's and then also a letter under Arya's. After some consideration, I decided to warn this family of what was to come. They should see it as repayment for having fed and clothed me all these years. Now it's fair and square.

The gates opened and I rode away as fast as possible before the morning watch started.

* * *

So tell me in the reviews what you think. This story is inspired by the ASoIF fanfic "The Giant among Wolves", check it out you won't be disappointed.


End file.
